


Natasha Lives

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: Laundry Day [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: what if Natasha didn't die?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Not really a chapter, but 1k words of what if Natasha had lived.





	Natasha Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this later, but no promises.

Steve moves into Natasha's apartment with her while she's pregnant with Angel and winds up staying. Natasha insists on helping pay for his classes. He takes care of house and home between classes while she's delegated to an office job she hates. They grow even closer than they already were. Steve mentions them getting married exactly one time. Natasha tells him she loves him dearly, but he's stupid and not to bring it up again. He doesn't. They still jokingly call each other husband and wife though. Angel is born with only minor complications and is still the tiniest cutest thing anyone has ever seen. Natasha calls her Mini Me. Steve calls her Angel Baby. Sarah calls her Trouble because she knows that any child of Natasha Romanov and Steven Grant Rogers is going to be **trouble**

Angel is two when Steve sees Bucky at the laundromat. He and Natasha have a washer and dryer at their place, but they've somehow managed to both break down at the same time and they're out of clean clothes because they both forget to call someone to have them fixed. Steve doesn't like doing laundry at Sarah's because he still feels like he's pawning Angel off on her even though he knows better. Steve and Bucky make eyes at each other and Steve notices the sappy smile on Bucky’s face when he sees Steve sorting through Angel’s tiny clothes.

Natasha shows up with Angel in tow halfway through the wash cycle and doesn’t miss the looks Steve and Bucky are giving each other. Doesn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes dim when she sits next to Steve and gives him a tiny kiss that isn’t unusual between them. Bucky avoids looking at them after that. Thinking they’re married and that Steve isn’t interested in him. By the time their laundry is done and Steve is halfway through folding them Natasha’s wormed her way over by Buck with Angel under the guise of letting him play with her since he’d been staring adoringly at the toddler anyway.

Bucky worries that she might be mad at him for sort of flirting with her husband, even tells her that after a few moments. She laughs and Steve looks up to see what’s going on and sees her sitting with the hot guy with the bun. Oh, no. Natasha murmurs something Steve can’t hear, even with his hearing aid, and Hot Bun Guy jerks his head up to look at him. Steve blushes and goes back to folding laundry. Hot Bun Guy is way out of his league. What is Natasha doing!

Bucky plays with Angel while listening to her ma tell him about the Hot Nerdy Twink whose name is Steve. Steve’s a year younger than he is. Natasha and Steve live together, but aren’t _together_ By the time he’s done with their laundry Bucky has learned almost everything there is to learn about Steve and definitely still wants to date him. Even gets the nerve up to ask him before he and Natasha and Angel leave with their laundry.

Steve says yes and while he’s worried about what Angel would think if Hot Bun Guy walked in and then right back out of her life Steve figures that she’s young enough that if that happened she’d forget about him quickly. Besides, she would still have him and Natasha and he didn’t even know how things would go after their first date anyway. They may have nothing in common. Besides, if Natasha could have a relationship then so could he.

Their first date goes much the same except they actually get to eat and Natasha stays home with Angel, Clint, and Sam watching Brave. Clint and Natasha have been dating for over a year. Clint absolutely adores Angel and continuously gifts her with jewelry she’s not old enough for, but it gets put away in a jewelry box for when she’s older. Steve returns from his date two hours late, smiling and more than a little bit mussed up. There’s also a noticeable hickey on his neck and the condom and lube packet have ‘mysteriously’ disappeared from his pocket.

Steve and Bucky date for two years before Bucky asks Steve to marry him. Instead of buying their own house Bucky and Natasha go in together to buy one big enough for all four of them since it wouldn’t be fair to separate Angel from either of her parents. The house also just happens to be two houses down from Sarah. Angel still winds up being Tony’s Tiny Science Buddy and helps with Bucky’s arm during appointments.

Bucky and Clint have a pact that started the first time they were left alone to watch Angel while Natasha was at work and Steve was in class. If there’s something they’re unsure of they call Sarah. If it’s an emergency? Sarah. A minor injury? Sarah. The first time Angel gets in trouble for not minding? Sarah. If it’s anything else they’re usually okay. Sarah winds up keeping a list to show Steve and Natasha and they secretly make fun of Clint and Bucky. At least until the two men fully get used to their roles as Daddy. Angel eventually gives them nicknames since three daddies are complicated when you call them all the same. Clint gets called Papa. Bucky gets called Daddy Buppy.

Angel is ten when Natasha has a close call and winds up in the hospital for a month. Natasha steps away from her job, as much as she’s able to, and goes back to being a desk jockey like she had been when pregnant with Angel. She makes herself like it.

Angel is fourteen when Bucky and Steve start to fight. She’s almost fifteen when her Buppy moves out and goes to live with Uncle Sam. It’s a week past her fifteenth birthday when a letter from a lawyer shows up in the mail. She burns it and yells at her fathers, telling them off for being stupid and whatever the problem is, it’s not too late to be fixed. She stays with Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper for the summer and tells Steve and her Buppy to get shit straightened out. She’s sixteen when they renew their vows.

She graduates high school as Valedictorian with Natasha, Clint, Sarah, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Tony and Pepper in the crowd cheering her on. Tony’s gift? A full ride to MIT. She follows his footsteps and starts to work for him after graduating. Natasha fully retires and goes to work with Clint. Her Buppy promises to be Angel's guinea pig. Steve promises to watch and laugh when her Buppy punches himself in the face on accident. 


End file.
